


Omens

by jesterclownqueen



Series: Harrow County Drabbles/One Shots [2]
Category: Harrow County (Comic)
Genre: Arc: Countless Haints, Astral Projection, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, One Shot, Sisters, Snakes, Southern Gothic, Twins, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterclownqueen/pseuds/jesterclownqueen
Summary: Emmy's dreams are trying to warn her.





	Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harrow County. All respective characters and ideas belong to the creators Cullen Bunn and Tyler Crook.

The smell of burnt embers and freshly turned dirt hindered her senses, almost making it difficult to breathe.

Emmy walked barefoot across the grass and towards to the crooked old oak, where a congregation of faces, both familiar and obscured, gathered under it's twisted, beckoning branches. 

They were deathly silent and spoke in hushed whispers, as if they were afraid of disturbing _something_. 

The piercing wail of a baby, _echoing_. 

_She's just a...she's beautiful. We can take her home. _

"Why was I taken from this place?" A voice mused, _familiar_. 

As if she was seeing for the first time, Emmy blinked and noticed a blonde girl standing right in front of her, gaze locked on the tree, as if in a deep trance. 

Another infant's cry, _distant_. 

_There's another one! Looks just like her! _

"You're _not_ supposed to be here." Emmy said, eyes narrowed. And when the girl didn't acknowledge her, she hesitated before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

A spark of pure _magic_ ran through her veins at the contact, leaving her breathless. Immediately, Emmy recoiled away, as if she had been burned. 

"I was born here, too." The girl murmured, looking over her shoulder to glance at her.

Emmy gasped, stumbling back in shock. 

The girl looked _exactly_ like her! 

But her _eyes_....

They were _someone_ else's entirely.

Several emotions flickered over her doppelganger's features, before settling on shock with a mixture of fascination. 

And then she smiled. "Hello, Sister." 

"It can't be..." Emmy whispered in denial, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"You feel it, don't you?" Her 'Sister' asked, before reaching and grasping her hand in her own. "The connection we share?"

"It's alright, Sister." She continued, with a tender smile, cradling their joined hands to her chest. "I know _who_ you are."

Her twin morphed right in front of her eyes, her short blonde hair turning dark and long. Blood stained around her mouth, copious amounts of it sticky in her hair.

Emmy looked into her dark eyes, feeling fear and a sense of _kinship_. 

Tangled in her dark hair, a cottonmouth hissed and began to slither down her forearm towards their joined hands, curling around them and binding them together. 

"I know who you are, _Emmy_." She echoed, her tender smile quickly turned dark and bloody. 

"I know who you _really_ are." 

**Author's Note:**

> You get a snake in your ear if you don't kudo/review. 
> 
> I'm kidding.  
Sorta.


End file.
